People may want to access media content such as audio/video, electronic books (e-books), and/or audio books over a network. To find such content, people may search for content and make selections based on search results. The content may include a variety of characters that progress the storyline or plot of the content. It may be the case that a user finds himself/herself favoring or preferring particular fictional characters based on his/her subjective tastes.